


Драбблы по Ривердейлу

by KisVani



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Зарисовки по ходу просмотра Ривердейла.





	1. Chapter 1

Однажды она перестанет просыпаться в слезах. Однажды перестанет звать Джейсона. Однажды перестанет прислушиваться, надеясь услышать его голос.

Однажды она перестанет ждать возвращения Джейсона.

Но не сегодня, не в эту ночь.

Шерил солгала, когда сказала, что ощутила смерть брата тем чутьём, которое есть у всех близнецов. Ни черта она не ощутила. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.

Ей всё ещё кажется, что он вот-вот переступит порог, подойдёт к ней, сядет на кровать, и матрас прогнётся под его весом. Ждёт, что Джейсон шёпотом назовёт её «моя лисица», мазнув горячими губами по уху, и попросит не шуметь, не будить родителей и бабушку.

Что останется с ней до утра.

Джейсона нет. Он мёртв, и она сама видела его распухший труп, который вынесло к берегу Свитвотер. Но Шерил верит в это только днём, ночью, когда опускается тьма, она продолжает ждать брата.

Джейсон снится ей.

Или он, или то, как Шерил бродит по лабиринту и пытается его отыскать.

***

Шерил готова звать на помощь. Шерил готова драться насмерть.

Но некого. И не с кем. Тот единственный, кто мог ей помочь, мёртв, а те, с кем она могла бы сразиться, считают, что должны её поддержать и утешить. Или слишком напуганы.

Шерил задыхается, когда узнаёт о ребёнке Полли. О ребёнке Джейсона. Она обещает помощь, но сама готова молить о пощаде и спасении.

Если бы сам дьявол пришёл к ней и предложил продать душу племянника или племянницы за возвращение Джейсона — Шерил бы не сомневалась ни секунды. Но никто не приходит, брат остаётся мёртвым, а Бетти и Полли Купер — до отвращения живыми.

***

В мрачном особняке Блоссомов, с семейным кладбищем на заднем дворе, тяжело бояться тьмы. Особенно если никогда не остаёшься одна.

Теперь Шерил осталась одна в темноте, и некому подать ей руку, некому обнять, некому сказать то, что она хотела услышать.

Иногда Шерил видела во сне, как сама лежит в гробу, а Джейсон рассказывает, каким удивительным она была человеком.

После таких снов она не плакала.


	2. Chapter 2

Веронике, Бэтти и Арчи нечего ответить на обвинения Шерил. Нечего сказать в ответ на факты, которые бросили им в лицо. Им и всем, кто пришел на эту вечеринку.

И Вероника бросается словами, не думая. Дешевый прием: сказать что-то настолько шокирующее, чтобы люди вокруг отвлеклись, чтобы начали высмеивать обвинение, чтобы говорили уже о нем, чтобы все скатилось в фарс.

Что ж, Веронике удается.

Но удается ей и кое-что другое. Удается выбить Шерил из колеи.

— …может быть, ты ревновала своего брата к Полли, — звучит словно издали. — И потому решила убить.

Шерил не знает, что должна делать сестра, которая любит брата правильно. Закричать на Веронику? Ударить по лицу? Рассмеяться?

Самой Шерил хочется плакать. Хочется сказать, что Вероника ничего не понимает, что не имеет права так говорить о Джейсоне. Что она не имеет права осуждать.

Внутри Шерил безумное, мечущееся темное существо, которое бьется и разрывает когтями изнутри ее сердце, душу, разум, превращает все ее естество в один сплошной комок боли.

Ей опять видится Джейсон, но, моргнув, она понимает, что снова приняла за него Арчи Эндрюса.

«Я уничтожу вас всех», — думает Шерил, но легче ей не становится.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шерил/Тони, Рождество.

Джози сказала однажды, что Шерил ее пугает, пусть они и дружат многие годы.  
— Знаешь, ты думаешь, что она специально морочит тебе голову, использует вычурные словечки и говорит двусмысленности, что не поймешь: угрожает или делает комплимент, — Джози оглянулась по сторонам и добавила: — но потом понимаешь: она на самом деле такая.  
Тони вздохнула и ответила:  
— Я не боюсь Шерил. Наверное, потому что никогда не считала, будто она морочит кому-то голову, и всегда относилась всерьез к ее словам.  
Джози тогда закатила глаза и выдала что-то о том, как Тони не осознает масштабов катастрофы. Тони не стала с ней спорить или что-то доказывать, потому что трудно объяснить девочке из Нортсайда, что значит прожить всю жизнь среди людей, которые подразумевают именно то, что говорят. И, говоря: «Я убью тебя», просто сообщают, что случится рано или поздно, а не бросаются словами. В Саусайде у слова есть вес.  
Потому Шерил так и пугала всех, потому что была одной из немногих в Нортсайде, кто не лицемерил и выполнял свои угрозы (в этом она походила на троюродную сестру, Бетти тоже всегда воплощала то, что обещала, просто реже сообщала об этом вслух).  
Так что Тони не стала отмахиваться от вопроса Шерил или делать вид, что не поняла его. Потому что Шерил предложила в Рождественскую ночь:  
— Хочешь, чтобы за следующий год все твои враги умерли, Ти-Ти? Чье-нибудь сердце я могу принести тебе даже на День святого Валентина.  
— У меня осталось не так много врагов, Шерил, — ответила Тони, — так что оставь их мне.  
— Но все-таки, что тебе подарить? — настаивала Шерил.  
— Шоколад? — предположила Тони.  
— Слишком пошло, — выдохнула Шерил. — Я хочу, чтобы подарок был значимым.  
Они лежали на диване, обнявшись, рядом с ними уютно потрескивал камин, а елка перемигивалась огоньками гирлянд. От волос Шерил пахло чем-то травяным и пряным, Тони гладила ее по спине, чувствуя на шее щекотное дыхание.  
— Тогда дай мне обещание, что всегда будешь рядом, — сказала Тони, закрывая глаза, не веря, что говорит это вслух.  
— Всего лишь? — спросила Шерил с тенью улыбки в голосе. — Это само собой разумеется, мон амур.  
Тони молчала, ожидая ответа.  
— Конечно, я всегда буду рядом, — сказала Шерил. — И ничто никогда не помешает мне и не заставит меня тебя оставить.  
Тони поверила ей, ведь Шерил Блоссом была одной из немногих жителей Нортсайда, чьи слова действительно имели вес.


End file.
